Dirt: This Is Not Your Father's Hostage Situation
| starring = | previous = "The Thing Under the Bed" | next = "The Sexxx Issue" }} "This Is Not Your Father's Hostage Situation" is the ninth episode of season one of the American drama series Dirt. It was directed by Elodie Keene and written by Dave Flebotte. It first aired on the Fox Network on Sunday, February 27th, 2007. Synopsis Sammy Winter, a former child actor, takes the entire office of 'Dirt Now' hostage in their own building for a set of vague demands, forcing a few of the staff, including Willa and Brent, to hide while Lucy and Don and the rest of the staff are at the mercy of the gunman. In the mist of all this, Lucy wonders if the man is really a threat, or just a harmless has-been seeking media attention? Meanwhile, Holt tries to be supportive of Julia when she comes home from rehab. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * * Production code number: 109 * Will McCormack is credited in this episode, but does not make an actual appearance. * Actors Konstantine Anthony, Tim Halpin, Amber Hay, Tara Kokenge, Tricia Rockman and Troy Daniel Smith are all uncredited for their participation in this episode. * Johnny Gage appeared last in episode 1x02, "Blogan". * Cheryl Steen appeared last in episode 1x05, "You Don't Know Jack". * Final appearance of Ankur Bhatt as Kenny; dies in this episode. Allusions * Johnny Gage has the line, "Oh, God... he killed Kenny". This is a nod to a famous recurring joke from the animated comedy series South Park, in which one of the main characters, Kenny, gets killed every episode in some unexpected and bizarre manner, yet is inexplicably resurrected by the following episode. Bloopers Quotes * Lucy Spiller: Jimmy you better tell me the truth, because if I have to get it out of you, you ain't gonna like it. .... * Lucy Spiller: If these assholes screw up my cover, we're going to have a few more names to put on that list. .... * Don Konkey: When I was growin' up we used to have this poodle called Frenchy. * Lucy Spiller: Frenchy? * Don Konkey: Whenever my Dad would come home, he'd walk right past me and my Mom and go play with the dog, like we weren't even there. He tried his best. He was the one who got me into wearing hats. He wore hats all the time. When he'd come home drunk he'd say the best way to sober up is to put on your hat. It reminded him of when he used to be somebody. I bought him this hat but he never wore it. I love hats. You think about your Dad? * Lucy Spiller: I was at a friend's house before I came home and found him. And I'd had a cigarette. My first and only one. I remember being so scared that my Dad was gonna smell it on me, that I walked home and I was just trying to get the smoke out of my hair. And when I saw him, hanging there, I actually thought for one second that God was punishing me for smoking. * Don Konkey: I think sometimes life is too small for Dads. See also External Links * * * * References ---- Category:2007/Episodes